Ash and Angie
by WitChan
Summary: AshxAngie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" a girl named Angie moaned louder as she was riding on her boyfriend's, Ash, dick, enjoying each thrust. Ash was able to push his cock deep inside her cunt to make it better. Their breathing grew heavier, too, but that didn't ruin their fun. Pikachu, Ash's Pokemon, just stood there watching Angie and Ash having sex.

Before this happened, Ash came back to Sinnoh to tell Angie that he loved her, which leads to them having sex. Angie always liked Ash since they first met. Now, she was glad to have him as a soul mate. During his wild adventures in Unova, he thought about returning to Sinnoh to see Angie again. After saving good-bye to Iris and Cilan, he rushed towards the airport and it nearly costed him leaving Pikachu behind.

Anyway, Ash's cock ejaculated, filling Angie's pussy with his sperm. Angie also reached her climax. After he and Angie calmed down, Ash said, "Love you, Angie."

"Love you too, Ash," Angie said. Reaching her face towards Ash's, she kissed his lips with hers, her tongue swirling all over Ash's as she french-kiss him. Ash attack her tongue back.

Several weeks later, Ash, Angie, and Pikachu took a walk in the park. Also, Ash and Angie are holding each other's hands. Before that, Angie discovered that she was pregnant, and both are happy about it. That means the two, including Pikachu, will live together as a family.

A blue-haired bitch, Dawn, showed up, and she can't believe what she was seeing. "How could he?" Dawn said, feeling extremely broken. Like Angie, Dawn liked Ash, but she never told him her feelings about him being cute and stuff. Rushing towards Ash with tears dripping out of her eyes, the ugly bitch slapped him. "I HATE YOU!" Dawn scowled.

The slut ran off crying, leaving Angie, Ash, and Pikachu looking confused. "What was that about, Ash?" Angie asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied.

A week later, the three are eating in Hearthome restaurant, arguably the best one in Sinnoh. What Ash and Angie had on their plates was a large set of french fries and three pieces of fish. They were talking and laughing, too. Someone walked in and gasped, seeing Ash eating with a girl. It was Misty, the orange-haired whore from Kanto. The worse part for the bitch is that she's hearing the two talking about where they'd settle with their baby.

Storming outside, she slammed the restaurant door, distracting everybody inside. It was too late for her to share her feelings with Ash, but it was her own damn fault for hiding it like the dumb bitch she was.

At night, Ash, Angie, and Pikachu are walking slowly near Oreburgh City. Again, they're holding each other's hands. Suddenly, Ash got struck with something and he collapsed. Turning around, Angie and Pikachu saw an extremely pissed off Misty. Pikachu moved back away, while Angie dragged Ash to avoid Misty.

"STOP TOUCHING MY MAN, BITCH!" Misty yelled, and Ash recognized that voice.

"Misty?" Ash groaned as he turned around and saw her holding a bat.

"Your man!? What the fuck are you talking about!?" Angie asked.

"We've been together since we first met, and that was years ago!" Misty replied, being a lying bitch.

"WHAT!? We never started a relationship together! You were being mean to me during the journeys we had together!" Ash said. He then looked at Angie. "Don't listen to her, Angie. She's just being crazy."

"I'm not crazy, Ash," Misty said.

"You're acting like it," Angie said, and it was the truth.

"Here's a deal. You stay away from MY MAN, or you and your child will die! Choose," Misty said.

"Don't choose, Angie. Attack Misty with Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash said.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Misty, electrocuting her. After the assault, Misty started crying like a little pussy. "Why, Pikachu?" Misty quivered. She walked away with her head down as she continued crying.

Picking up Ash, Angie asked, "Are you okay, Ash?"

"Yes," Ash replied, smiling. Angie smiled, too Wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders, they, with Pikachu, resumed walking.

A year later, Ash and Angie, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, are holding their triplets on a carriage as they took a walk around Sunyshore City. The blue-haired bimbo, near the Pokemon Center, had a sad look on her face. She was still upset over Ash hanging around with Angie.

"Sucks, isn't it?" Misty asked, and Dawn looked at her.

"It is..." Dawn replied.

The End


End file.
